Questo è essere giovani by Blondetitch
by Caleb Lost
Summary: è il 31 marzo e quattro ragazzi stanno tramando qualcosa per la mattina seguente. Oneshot. MWPP era


Titolo: Heres to being young

Autore: Blonde-titch

Traduttore: Caleb Lost

Beta: Rejoice

Rating: G

Personaggi: I Marauders

Genere: Comico

avvertenze: nessuna, traduzione

Note 1: Questa è una traduzione. Per chi volesse leggere l'originale la può trovare sotto il profilo dell'autrice sotto il nome di Blonde-titch in questo sito. Non so perché ma non mi fa visualizzare i link e io non so come fare i collegamenti... Scusate!Per il momento, io ringrazio già chi di voi la leggerà e chi vorrà anche commentarla. Un bacio e buona lettura!

Questo è essere giovani

Era il 31 Marzo e l'intera Hogwarts stava tremando al pensiero della mattina seguente. I numerosi professori, e Minerva McGonagall in particolare, erano agitati e gironzolavano per il castello, le loro teste piene dell'ammontare di punti che sarebbero stati tolti e delle punizioni che sarebbero state date. Gli studenti erano stavano supini, guardando fissi i drappeggi scuri dei loro letti a baldacchino e domandandosi come avrebbero potuto evitare l'inevitabile imbarazzo di essere presi di mira. Infatti le uniche persone che non avevano paura di uscire da Hogwarts quella notte erano i primi anni, che non sapevano niente, e quattro ragazzi del settimo anno, che erano la causa dell'intero panico.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew erano perfettamente svegli, e stavano facendo gli ultimi ritocchi al loro piano per il primo di Aprile. Remus era sdraiato sul pavimento, scriveva su un pezzo di pergamena e si mordeva le labbra per la concentrazione. Anche James stava sul pavimento, appoggiato contro il suo letto, e parlava con Sirius con la bocca piena di Gelatine Tutti i Gusti + 1.

"Non sarà un po' prevedibile? Non mi fraintendere, io adoro colorare i suoi capelli, ma lo facciamo sempre."

"Ah!" Sirius, che era seduto sul davanzale, ghignò. "Ma noi di solito non coloriamo i suoi capelli dopo avergli fatto crescere una spettacolare barba in stile Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore…" James si appoggiò nuovamente al letto e ingoiò i dolci che aveva in bocca "Io adoro la sua barba. È davvero fantastica."

"Perché allora non te la fai crescere?" Pigolò Peter, che sdraiato sul suo letto stava leggendo un fumetto di Martin Miggs.

"Si, sembrerebbe un tasso pazzo aggrappato alla sua faccia."

James guardò di traverso Sirius "Hey! Mi farò crescere una grande barba!"

"È tutto a posto, James, non c'è bisogno di fingere. Tutti noi sappiamo della tua cotta adolescenziale per Dumbledore."

James guardò di nuovo male Sirius, che si era lanciato in una brillante imitazione di James che sveniva dietro Dumbledore. Dopo un po', comunque, anche lui stava ridendo e si era unito allo scherzo, portandosi una mano alla fronte e gridando "Oh! La mia segreta vergogna!" prima di ricadere sul proprio letto e scoppiare in false lacrime.

"Perfetto" Remus terminò qualsiasi cosa stesse scrivendo con un ghirigoro e si girò per guardare da Sirius, che era avvolto nel suo mantello e stava facendo un'accurata e sorprendente caricatura di Dumbledore, a James, che stava ancora singhiozzando contro il suo cuscino. "Per Merlino, che cosa state facendo?"

"Rivelo il segreto di James a tutto il mondo" ghignò sfacciatamente Sirius "Interessa unirti a noi?"

"No!"

Sirius mise il broncio e mise il mantello sulla testa di James. Lui si mise immediatamente seduto e gridò "Sono cieco! Cieco! Cieco d'amore!"

"Non è una canzone?"

"Può essere." James si tolse il mantello dalla testa facendo rizzare i suoi capelli ancora di più del normale. Lui ghignò e si passò una mano sulla testa per provare ad appiattirli. "Ti ricordi quando ti scompigliavi i capelli per far colpo su Lily?"

Sirius aveva un ghigno stupido sulla faccia "e facevamo incantesimi sulla gente perché ci andava di farlo?"

"Quelli sì che erano giorni!" James sospirò, passando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Sirius e guardando sognante l'orizzonte.

Remus fissò per un momento i due ragazzi, poi diede un'occhiata a Peter, che guardava la scena confuso, e si schiarì la gola "Questo è davvero fantastico ragazzi, ma stiamo qui a fare piani per domani oppure ce li inventiamo sul momento?"

"Inventiamoli sul momento!" Sirius sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi e guardando avidamente il suo letto "Sono esausto!"

James gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la testa "È solo l'una. E questo è il nostro ultimo primo di Aprile a Hogwarts. Dev'essere perfetto."

Il primo di Aprile non era mai stato considerato un grande avvenimento nella scuola di Hogwarts fino al secondo anno dei Marauders. Accadde tutto quando Remus spiegò agli altri tre il concetto e questa era immediatamente diventata la loro festività preferita. Ora, ogni 31 Marzo veniva passato pianificando gli eventi il per il giorno dopo. Questo spiega la ragione per cui i tre ragazzi erano ora raggruppati intorno a Remus, che aveva cominciato a leggere la lista su cui avevano lavorato negli ultimi quattro giorni.

"Ok. Numero uno – decorare la sala comune degli Slytherin con i colori rosso, oro e rosa. Numero due – Mettere i libri del professor Flitwick su di uno scaffale molto alto. Numero tre – Barba rosa/verde/arancione su Snivellus."

"Adoro le barbe!"

"Zitto Prongs!"

"Sono così affascinanti"

Peter emise una risatina e gli altri lo fissarono mentre lui arrossiva. Remus sospirò e riprese da dove aveva lasciato "Numero quattro – Incantesimo Confundus sui gufi. Numero cinque – Incantesimi di seduzione."

"Un classico!"

"Padfoot! Non interrompere Moony. Lo sai che non lo sopporta."

"zitto Prongs!"

"È un nuovo slogan?"

"Sì"

James colpì Sirius sulla testa con un cuscino. Lui rispose, facendo roteare il cuscino e colpendo il viso di Peter, e presto tutti e tre erano coinvolti in una furiosa guerra con i cuscini. Remus sospirò in segno di esasperazione e ricevette in risposta una forte cuscinata sul viso. Lui ghignò e raccolse il cuscino dal pavimento prima di raggiungere la rissa e lasciare la lista abbandonata sul pavimento.

Più tardi, erano tutti stesi sul letto, fissando gli scuri tendaggi e pensando a loro stessi. Poi, la voce di Sirius squarciò l'oscurità.

"Dev'essere uno schifo essere adulti."

"Di che stai parlando?" Remus mormorò la sua risposta così da non svegliare Peter, che stava già dormendo.

James, ignorando Remus, rispose assonnato "Sì. Voglio dire, che puoi fare?"

"Non gli scherzi"

"Non penso che da adulti si senta il bisogno di fare degli scherzi. Saresti troppo impegnato a fare….. cose da adulti." Disse Remus pigramente, la voce attutita dal cuscino.

"Beh, sono abbastanza felice di essere giovane. Giovane e libero!" annunciò orgogliosamente Sirius.

"Come un uccello"

"Esattamente!"

Remus sorrise internamente "Non vi capirò mai." Ci fu un giro di applausi dal letto di Sirius e una forte e rumorosa sbuffata dal letto di Peter.

"Ed inoltre, non penso di volerlo."

Alle otto in punto della mattina seguente gli studenti cominciarono nervosamente a riempire la Sala Grande per la colazione.

I quattro Marauders erano già seduti al tavolo dei Gryffindor, erano svegli dalle cinque. Avevano tutti delle scure borse sotto gli occhi e stavano chinati sulle loro colazioni. L'unico che sembrava un po' più sveglio era Sirius, che sorrideva raggiante in direzione degli studenti che passavano dietro di lui.

A parte questo, tutto sembrava normale, fino all'arrivo dei gufi.

Volarono all'interno della sala, sebbene molti entrassero da una finestra e uscissero dall'altra, e cominciarono a girare in cerchio. C'erano gufi ovunque. Volavano l'uno addosso all'altro, contro i muri e a volte contro gli studenti. Un barbagianni particolarmente grande volò sulla punta del cappello della McGonagall, togliendoglielo dalla testa e prendendo il suo posto mentre lei gridava.

Poi entrarono gli Slytherin, sbraitando e con le facce rosse.

"Rosso e oro! E rosa!"

"dappertutto!"

"completamente rovinato!"

"Il mio letto!"

Le loro voci si unirono in unico ed arrabbiato vocìo mentre marciavano verso gli insegnanti, additando i Marauders e chiedendo giustizia. Severus Snape si distingueva tra la folla, dato che sfoggiava una barba luminosa che arrivava fino al pavimento e che sembrava voler crescere ancora. Aveva dovuto raccoglierla dal pavimento per evitare di inciamparci.

Al tavolo dei gryffindor quattro ragazzi sedevano in un quieto silenzio. Malgrado la loro stanchezza, tutti loro sentivano un bollente senso di realizzazione al vedere il caos che cresceva intorno a loro.

James sospirò felice mentre un gufo atterrava nella tazza di cereali davanti a lui e Sirius sollevò il suo bicchiere di succo di zucca, ghignando quando una piuma vi fluttuò delicatamente dentro "Questo è essere giovani!" Remus, James e Peter alzarono i loro calici e li fecero tintinnare contro quello di Sirius "All'essere giovani!"

Proprio in quel momento la professoressa McGonagall incombette su di loro, guardandoli furiosamente. Una piccola vena pulsava sulla sua fronte rossa.

I ragazzi si guardarono l'un l'altro prima di alzare le spalle, vuotando i bicchieri e sbattendoli giù con un colpo.

Poi si alzarono e, ghignando in silenzio, seguirono la McGonagall fuori dalla Sala Grande e attraverso quella che sarebbe stata una grande quantità di punizioni.

- fine –

"I'm blind! Blinded! Blinded by love!"


End file.
